Warm Touch on a Cold Night
by IrishSmurph
Summary: Waverly and Nicole made plans to hang out, something Waverly has needed after a hell of a week. A snow storm and surprise guest make the night one to remember. Wayhaught
1. Chapter 1

The snow storm that had roared up midmorning and blanketed the county had finally calmed down, but it was still coming down steadily outside. Even the hardiest of the usuals were scarce as winter took a firm hold on Purgatory. Though they did have an interesting call earlier.

 _"This is Shorty." Waverly glanced over when Shorty paused and asked for the caller's name again. The look of utter confusion had both Waverly and Gus walking over to the man who put the call onto speaker. Deep sobs came from the other side of the phone. All three of them looked at one another, worry and bewilderment mirrored on each of them._

 _"Hello? Who is this?"_

 _"I miss you, Shorty. I wish I could be there today."_

 _"Tom! Get off the phone and go lay down. You're drunk." Another voice came on, a woman in the background that steadily got closer._

 _"I think it's Tom Crutchen," Gus replied, the thinning of her lips the only sign of her fight to keep from laughing. Waverly wasn't as restrained, having to slap a hand over her mouth to keep the giggles from behign heard._

 _"Now it's quite alright, Tommy. I understand," Shorty said with forced sincerity, shushing Waverly as she only laughed harder. "Now you listen to Georgia and get into bed. We'll be here for ya tomorrow."_

 _"Promise?" Came the watery, hopeful whisper._

 _"Promise."_

 _"Thanks Shorty," The woman, Georgia came over the phone soon after as Tom's voice became progressively quieter. "He's been stuck in the house all day and decided to get started on drinking early to keep warm. Sorry about that."_

 _The two had chatted a bit longer before Shorty hung up and for a moment all three looked from the phone to one another before cracking up laughing._

Now they were back to puttering around, more wasting time than anything since they doubted anyone would really come out in this. Waverly was wiping down the bartop when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Dropping the rag onto the already clean wood top she pulled her phone out and immediately smiled when she opened it up.

Nicole: _Hey. It's getting pretty bad out, I don't want you getting stranded. Do you want to make plans to get together another time?_

Waverly chewed her bottom lip as she looked up at the window and the snow covering the sill. They had made the plans earlier in the week, before the winter had taken hold. She had been looking forward to this, truth be told she needed this. The last few weeks had been…hard to say the least. Between her Uncle Curtis, who had raised her since she was young, dying suddenly of a heart attack, and the return of not one but both of her older sisters, things at home were hard. She loved Wynonna dearly, but Willa…she had never close to her oldest sister. Waverly was trying so hard to be understanding, not knowing what Willa had been through since she disappeared when they were young, but Willa was…indifferent, almost to the point of being cruel at time. But Waverly tried, she tried so hard to be accepting, especially for Wynonna's sake. And if truth was told she hoped that if she just held out she'd have a family again. It was probably foolish, she had a family. Gus and Shorty and Wynonna, but something felt like it was missing. She hoped that if she and Willa could find some sort of middle ground it would fill that void, become that final piece in the puzzle. So far nothing.

Here at Shorty's she was sure of herself, could sling beer with the best of them, make anyone smile, and she never had a day where the bar was full and her tip jar was empty. And getting to spend time with her friend helped a great deal. Their schedules sometimes conflicted so getting to hang out was hard, outside of when the officer came in to get a cup of coffee and a little flirting in. If she was honest with herself it was the highlight of her days and overtime she found herself becoming more comfortable with flirting back. She hadn't had much practice in the past. Flirting with Champ was little more than 'Hey sexy, do you wanna?' But Nicole made it easy and unpressured, and even when she floundered, Nicole still played along, never making fun of her.

Waverly: _I'd still like to come over. If you're okay with it. I could just steal your couch if it gets too bad._

The reply came soon after: _If you're sure then I think I can offer you something better than the couch. Text me when you're on your way._

Waverly: _And what is this something better?_

Nicole: _You'll find out when you get here ;) see you soon._

"Tell whoever you're texting, you'll talk to them later. Let's just close for the night," Shorty said, picking up the discarded rag and tossing it back at Waverly, who barely caught it before it hit her in the face. Excitement bloomed in her as she registered Shorty's words, quickly jumping to action.

"Just take out the trash before you pull something," Gus smirked, watching her niece move about with an extra pip in her step. She had a good feeling she knew why and as much as she felt it was her obligation to tease, they were family after all, she kept her thoughts to herself. With everything that had occurred the young woman had been a little slower to smile or laugh. She was glad to see that had changed and made a note to pull Nicole aside and thank her. And of course give her a little warning about hurting Waverly, another family obligation of course. Though she'd wait until both girls actually stopped dragging their feet and got together.

"Okay Gus," Waverly said as she donned her coat to head outside. As much as she loved the snow and winter she hated the cold. She always got so cold easily, Wynonna teased that she was like a human Chihuahua. Wrapping her coat tight around herself she picked up the small bag of trash by the back door. Taking a bracing breath she opened the door and almost yelped at the cold that reached in and smacked her in the face. Almost immediately her eyes began watering and she shuffled through the shin deep snow as quickly as possible. The snow was melting into her jeans and into the cuff of her boots, urging her to move faster. She had just wound the bag back to toss it in when a noise and rustle from behind the dumpster startled her onto her butt. Almost as quickly she shot back up, the sudden cold on her butt and thighs pulling a small yelp from her. Her eyes darted around for the source of the noise, wondering what was out in this weather.

From behind the dumpster a small form emerged from beneath the snow, a black head the size of a tennis-ball a stark contrast to the white snow covering them both. A scraggly black body soon followed as it attempted to hop out of its little hole, but only ended up sinking back in.

"Oh my gosh," Waverly gasped, immediately scooping it up and tucking it into the crook of her elbow. Large green eyes blinked up at her as batlike ears flicked back and forth. "Hello little one, what are you doing out here?" She asked, tilting its head slightly to look for tags, but there were none. "Come on, let's get you warmed up." She tucked the kitten into her coat and immediately headed back inside. Half the lights were already off as Shorty was finishing putting away the registers.

"You about done, Wav…" Shorty paused midsentence when he saw the furry bundle that Waverly pulled from the depths of her coat. "What did I tell you about taking things out of the trash?"

"Ha ha," Waverly replied dryly. "I found this little guy…girl…cat when I was taking the trash out. I couldn't leave it."

Shorty shook his head; the girl always was a soft heart. He tossed her a dry towel. "Here. Looks like he's gonna freeze to death if you don't dry him off." Waverly smiled and did just that, rubbing at the scraggly black fur until the towel was too damp to be of any use. The small kitten had roused in the scrubbing, looking up alert at the world around it. A soft meow filled the quiet, drawing a laugh from the two.

"You should probably head out and get both of you warmed up," Gus said as she came from the back where she'd been restocking. She reached out and scratched the kitten under the chin, earning an appreciative little purr.

"And be safe out there. I don't want a call about you ending up in a snow bank."

"I'll be fine, Shorty," Waverly laughed, warmed by the gruff man's concern.

"See you later Waverly. We'll call to tell you if we're gonna open tomorrow," Gus said, earning a bluster from Shorty.

"Who says we wouldn't be?"

"If no one but you can get in, why would we be open? Unless you'd like to listen to more drunk calls like earlier?"

Waverly left the bickering co-owners before heading out. Again the cold slapped her in the face. As she stepped back outside she pulled her scarf from her pocket and wrapped the little kitten in it, hoping it helps to keep it warm. A soft mew was her thanks and she laughed softly while fumbling with her car keys. The cold had already seeped into her fingers, sapping away any real coordination. It was made worse as the scarf wrapped bundle in her arms squirmed. It took a moment but she finally got into the cab, slamming the door and immediately putting the keys in the ignition.

Almost throwing herself into the car she jammed the key into the ignition. It took a moment, the old engine sputtering and protesting against the cold. _'I know old girl, I feel the same,'_ Waverly thought, feeling her own body protesting. A hot shower, warm clothes and a hot drink sounded amazing right now.

 _'And maybe a warm body to cuddle up with?'_ A traitorous voice snickered, bringing with it images of herself cuddled up close to a certain red headed officer. It was just an image of the two laid out on Nicole's couch, Waverly cuddling on top of the taller woman. Nothing risqué in the slightest, but it still warmed her from the inside out.

The engine finally turned over and she cranked the heat. The kitten squirmed in the scarf and Waverly set it on the passanger seat as she turned to peer out the windshield. Snow still covered her windshield and mirrors and she'd have to get out to knock them off, but she wanted to give her appendages a chance to thaw. While she waited she pulled her phone from her pocket and sent a text to Wynonna, telling her she was fine and was going over to Nicole's. Next she texted Nicole, _Hey I'm on my way now. Also I'm bringing a guest. I found a small kitten out in the snow. Is that going to be a problem with Wonka?_ She'd met Nicole's cat before and had instantly fallen for the quirky little cat who seemed to swing between chill and spaz within the blink of an eye. She just wasn't sure how she'd do with another kitten.

She got a response back almost immediately; _Nicole – She's usually pretty good with other animals, if not I can just put her in her cage for the night. And I'll see you in a little bit, but be careful. There's black ice on the streets._

 _Waverly – I'll be fine, Mom. See you in a few._

 _Nicole – Brat ;p_

Feeling energized Waverly grabbed the scrapper from the backseat and hopped back out, eager to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicole's condo was about ten minutes away from the bar, something Waverly was thankful for as the snows had started up again and it was almost white out conditions. That and despite the heater being on full blast was doing nothing for warming up her legs. The small parking lot located within the circle of the condos had only a handful of other cars, making it easy for Waverly to find a space close to Nicole's place. She turned off the car and picked up her furry passenger. "Let's get inside so both of us can warm up, hmm?" She hopped out and began to navigate the slush and salted sidewalks to the low single story condo. The lights in the front were on, and though the curtains were pulled Waverly could make out a shadow moving in the front window. Her knuckles rasped against the door as she shifted from foot to foot in an effort to stay warm. _'Come on Nicole.'_

The door swung open, showing an adorably rumpled Nicole in a pair of black sweats and a black and yellow shirt that read 'Puff Pride'. The sight warmed the young waitress, who ventured to guess that few people got to see this side of the normally polished officer.

"Hey. Come on, I could hear your teeth chattering from in here." Nicole ushered Waverly inside before shutting the door firmly behind them both. The inside was blissfully warm and Waverly could feel the pins and needles sensation as feeling returned to her hands.

"Thanks. I think I'm going to have to do something about my jeep soon, the heater wasn't doing anything."

"Well let's start with getting you out of this jacket," Nicole said, stepping up behind the smaller woman to help her out of the puffy coat. She stopped though when she caught sight of the squirming bundle in her arms. "And I'm guessing this is the surprise guest?"

"Yeah I found this little guy…girl…kitten in the parking lot," Waverly said, pulling the kitten from the bundled up scarf and tucking it into the pocket of her jacket. It picked its head and yawned widely, large green eyes blinking open. "I know you have a cat too…are you sure this won't be a problem?" Waverly asked, looking around for the cat that she knew would come from any direction without warning. She's pretty sure she still has the scratch marks from when Wonka fell on her head the last time she was here.

"Nah, Wonka loves other animals. Can I?" Nicole held out her hands, brown eyes warming and dimples flashing as Waverly set the small animal in her arms. "Wow you are tiny. Just like your new owner huh?"

"Yeah it is…hey!" Waverly huffed. She smacked a laughing Nicole's arms in protest. "Not funny."

"Careful, you'll hurt her…him…which are you?" Nicole murmered, turning the kitten over. This earned her a meow of protest and a bat at her nose with a hind paw, which nicole caught and gave a gentle tug to. "Hey now, little man. Be nice. I just didn't want to be calling you It all night." The kitten relaxed into the crook of her arm, luminous green eyes blinking up at the giant now holding him. "He's adorable," She looked up to catch Waverly's gaze. "Just like his owner too."

The unexpected comment caught Waverly off guard and her head dipped down, allowing the fringe of her hair to hide the pink rising on her cheeks. It wasn't so much the compliment itself, Waverly was sure flirting as natural as breathing to the deputy. No it was the sincerity that always got her. Compliments given because that's what Nicole believed, not because she thought she'd get anything from it.

Taking a steady breath, wondering if the beating of her heart was as loud as it seemed to be in her ears, she looked up into Nicole's soft brown eyes. They held sparkles of amusement, tinged with something…more. She'd seen it often when they were together, when the flirting lapsed into a quiet that was only filled with smiles and the brush of fingers against shoulders or hands. When words weren't needed, yet enough was said between them that could fill volumes. It left excitement stirring in her belly until she felt she couldn't breathe, yet left her wanting more.

Shaking her head slightly to clear those thoughts Waverly reached out and tickled the downy fur of the kitten's stomach. A soft laugh bubbled from both of them when he stretched out then resettled into Nicole's arms, green eyes sliding shut once more as the small body vibrated softly with quiet purring. As one their eyes lifted and met, their laughter quieting.

 _'God she's beautiful.'_ The thought was unbidden, but not uncommon.

Giving herself a mental shake Waverly stepped back and looked around the apartment, needing space right now. "We might want to be careful in case Wonka gets jealous," She laughed nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I think he'll be okay," Nicole said, then paused when she noticed Waverly shiver again. Her eyes dropped down to Waverly's long legs, noting the dark patches along the cuffs of her boots. Immediately all playfulness disappeared and sharpened with concern. "Jeez, Wave. Come on," She said, taking Waverly's hand and tugging her towards the bedroom.

Inside the bedroom was neat, a double bed pushed up again the wall across from the door with a bachelor's chest pushed up against the foot of it. The walls were covered with an interesting array of posters, paintings, and photos, also neatly hung. The only real part in disarray was the overturned hamper by the bathroom door. In the middle lay Nicole's stubby legged cat lay indolent among the scattered clothes.

"Wonka," Nicole growled, rolling her eyes as she looked down at her unrepentant cat. Large amber eyes blinked from her smashed orange face before returning to licking at her paws. "Here," Nicole handed the slumbering kitten in her arms over to Waverly before walking over and scooping up her own cat. "You little pain." Wonka gave an indignant meow as she was moved from her soft spot and put on the bed, but stayed, yawning widely as Nicole quickly picked up the clothes.

Waverly tried hard to forget the glimpse of underwear.

 _'Never would of figured Nicole for purple and lacy,'_ Waverly thought, trying to squelch the thought as it brought up images of what they'd look like against Nicole's soft pale sk-

Waverly stopped those thoughts immediately, shifting slightly when a wetness pooled in the lower part of her body that had nothing to do with melted snow.

"Here ya go," Nicole said, pulling a drawer open on the bachelor's chest and pulling out a pair of sweatpants. She pulled up short though when she saw the pink flush of the younger woman's cheeks. "You okay?"

"What? Huh? No I'm okay. Just starting to thaw out I guess," Waverly quickly said, willing the pink to leave and trying hard not to think how true that statement was. Looking down at the offered clothes she quickly said, "Hey I was wondering where I left those."

"You left these the last time you were here. I never got a chance to give them back."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I don't mind."

Waverly took the pants, then the shirt that Nicole pulled from the closet. Their fingers brushed as the clothes were exchanged and Waverly drew in a sharp breath. "Thanks," She whispered. _'For the clothes. For the safe space. For everything.'_

Nicole's lips spread to reveal the dimples that Waverly always loved. "Anytime Waverly. Now go get changed. You can put all your clothes in the dryer when you're done. While you're doing that I'll put this little guy on the couch so he can keep sleeping." This entire time the little kitten had been sleeping away peacefully, barely stirring as they had moved about.

"Guess being out in the cold took a lot out of him," Waverly said, her voice dropping to a softer octave. Her heart clenched at the thought of what all this small kitten could have gone through in such a short time. 'You and me both, little guy,' Waverly thought, running a finger over his stomach. A long fingered hand came into her field of vision and wrapped around her own.

"Yeah but he's safe now, and going to get all the love he's been missing. And a good amount of spoiling I think," Nicole said, her own voice dropping to match Waverly's. Waverly met Nicole's eyes again and this time she welcomed the frisson that ran through her. It broke through the hardness that had been forming within her for the last few weeks, letting a small niggling of hope to poke through.

"I think he'd like that."

"Well he better," Nicole smirked, taking the kitten back out of Waverly's hand so she could get dressed. She turned to go, but Waverly reached out. Her fingers slid along the soft skin of Nicole's forearm before coming to rest over the thin, sensitive skin of her wrist. Gently she tugged, bringing Nicole closer to buss a kiss on her cheek.

Or it would have been had there not been such a height difference. As it was her lips brushed against the edge and underside of her jaw.

Neither moved.

Waverly felt the Nicole go tense and very still. The pulse beneath her lips jumped, matching her own heart hammer slamming against her ribs. When a soft gasp brushed against her ear, Waverly was aware that she had stopped breathing all together.

Quickly pulling back she stuttered, "Sorry I'll just…I'll go get changed." She quickly snatched up the clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. She leaned against the closed door, eyes wide and a proper panic attack building.

"Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit." Unconsciously her tongue darted across her lips, and her treacherous mind wondered what that skin she kissed would taste like. "No, stop. Oh god." She quickly crossed to the sink to splash her face with water, hoping it was help the heat on her cheeks. _'It was an accident, Waverly. Relax. Just an accident.'_ Except there was a part of her that wanted to linger, to finally kiss those lips she'd watched since Nicole had sauntered into Shorty's those months ago, all swagger and confidence.

She knew there was attraction on both sides, while she never pushed for more Nicole never was subtle in her flirting. Maybe…maybe what? That the first time they kissed would be when they were locked away together, the rest of the world silent from the snow?

Actually…that sounded kinda perfect.

Chewing her lip she wondered what if? What if she finally stopped doing this little dance that they'd been doing since that first meet? What would be so bad about finally returning Nicole's attention? Sure her family and friends may freak out...a single sickening thought rushed forward. What if this was only a reaction to all the turmoil of late? What if she was just looking for a route of escape through something different? What if she tried for a relationship but when things calmed down she didn't want Nicole like that anymore?

Shaking her head, she took a breath and focused. No. What she felt around Nicole didn't feel temporary or like a bit of escapism. It felt…warm. Like a warm touch on a cold night, safe and welcoming.

 _'Take a chance, Wave.'_ Her Uncle's words sounded in her ear. He'd always told her she was the most level headed and dependable person he knew, even for her age. But he also told her she could do so much more if only she let herself take the risk.

"Okay," She said, her voice barely rising above a sigh. Whatever was going to happen would happen. She had been fighting too much lately, she wasn't going to keep adding to this. This decision seemed to lighten something within her chest and cause butterflies within her stomach. Getting redressed in the dry clothes, Waverly was humming happily when the cold, both physical and emotional, began to dissipate. Bundling up her wet clothes she left the bathroom and went back into the living room in time to hear a laugh track come from the tv. An I Love Lucy episode was playing and Waverly recognized it as the one where Lucy and Ethel were working in the chocolate factory. She remembered, on the nights after her dad had died and she couldn't sleep, she would stay up late with her Uncle, watching old shows like Zorro and I Love Lucy. Things seemed so simple in those monochrome worlds, good always won, even the most outlandish mistakes were righted in the end.

"Feel better?" Nicole's voice came from her right, in the kitchen that took up the full length of the main room. She was moving about, from the stove where a large pot was simmering, to a small island where she was chopping something on a cutting board. Every trip was done with a small dance to compensate for the stubby legged white cat that kept winding around her legs.

"Much," Waverly said, walking over to the far corner of the kitchen where a stacked washer and dryer sat. She tossed them in and turned it on, the low drum of the machine mixing with the TV. "Whatever your cooking smells great." Waverly stated, moving back to lean against the refrigerator and watching Nicole move about, laughing at Wonka's continuous under-foot antics. Looking around she found the kitten just under the table, face deep in a bowl of milk. "Looks like he was hungry."

"No kidding. I'm glad it wasn't anything solid or I'm afraid I'd he'd choke. Wonka move!" Nicole snapped, only succeeding in getting the cat to take a step back. With a sigh and roll of her eyes she returned to what she was doing. "And thanks, it's my grandfather's recipe. Just without the couple cans of beer he always snuck in," Nicole said, taking the small pile of chopped onions she'd been working on and dropping them into the pot.

"Couple cans of beer huh? That must really help with the warming up."

"It did. Especially the one time when he didn't let all of the alcohol cook out first. First time I ever got tipsy." The story conjured an image of a tiny redhead, all elbows and knees, giggling and hiccuping like a cartoon drunk. A giggle bubbled up from her lips at the image and she slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh no. When was this, where you okay?"

"Yeah. I was ten and had a little bit of a headache. My granny gave him an earful and my grandpa felt horrible, it was the last time he put beer in his chili for a while," Nicole said with a chuckle as she wiped her hands on a dishtowel before motioning to the fridge. "Help yourself to something to drink and relax. Everything just needs to cook for a few more minutes."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my god," Waverly groaned, setting the now empty bowl on the coffee table and sitting back. "That was so good." She patted her slightly bulging stomach, a lassitude settling over her limbs from the hot meal and comfy couch. Next to her Nicole was in the same state, her long legs stretched out next to Waverly's shorter ones and a matching smile on her face.

"Glad you liked it. You all done?" Nicole picked up Waverly's empty bowl.

"No I'm good." Waverly started to get up to collect the dishes, but was stopped by a raised eyebrow from the taller woman.

"Sit."

"But you cooked I can help clean," Waverly protested weakly as she watched Nicole gather up the dirty dishes.

"See the whole idea was for you to come over and relax. You take care of everyone, let someone pamper you for a change," Nicole said with that dimpled grin that never failed to melt Waverly just a bit.

With a playful huff she sat back, not even trying to hide the smile as she watched Nicole walk over to the dishwasher. The smile turned into a full blown giggle as Wonka and her new dark shadow zoomed over and got right underfoot. Nicole sidestepped and juggled the dishes before finally putting them on the counter. "Wonka. You're not supposed to be teaching him your bad habits." This only earned her a meow and a louder giggle from Waverly. "Don't encourage her," Nicole grumbled, glaring at her guest before turning to load the dishes.

Wonka and the little black kitten soon lost interest when they saw no food was coming their way and wondered back over the couch. They'd been banished while the humans had been eating, but now hopped up and made themselves comfortable near the end of the couch, Wonka stretching out and the small black kitten curled by her stomach.

"I really should think of a name for him," Waverly said as she ran her fingers through the tuft of fur on top of the small head. This earned her a small mewl before the kitten settled back down once more, content and warm with his new partner in crime on one side and new owner on the other.

"Any ideas?" Nicole asked as she came back over to the couch.

Eyes still on the duo Waverly considered it before smiling as the name came to her. "Willy."

"Willy?" Nicole looked at the duo then laughed as it clicked. "Willy and Wonka. Cute."

"I thought so."

"So what would you like to watch?" Waverly turned to answer but the words died on to the tip of her tongue. Waverly's brain short circuited instead at the firm behind presented to her as Nicole leaned over to grab the small stack of DVDs on the coffee table. It was a sight she'd seen on many occasions, whether it was jeans or uniform pants. For a moment her treacherous mind wondered what the sight would be with just the scrap of silk she'd seen earlier in the bedroom.

"You okay there, Wave?"

Embarrassment prickled along Waverly's skin as her eyes snapped up towards Nicole's, the flush growing worse as she noted the quirked eyebrow and playful smirk.

"Yeah," She said. Multiple responses danced around in her mind, flirtatious and witty, but none of them were forth coming. Stuck behind a wall of nerves that she was trying to overcome, but it was going to take a little bit longer apparently. Instead she snatched the movies stretched out towards her busied herself looking over them even though she knew them already.

"Always a good choice," Nicole smiled, reaching out to take back the DVD, fingers brushing briefly over Waverly's before she turned to go put the movie in. Once the credits started rolling Nicole came back to the couch. As she sat back down Waverly's attention was immediately drawn to the length of skin pressed against her arm and legs. Like being pulled, she eased closer, strengthening the touch. Reaching behind her she pulled the comforter from the back of the couch as Nicole shut off the lamp beside them, leaving them both in the soft glow of the tv. It was intimate and comforting and mixed with the sound of the snowstorm outside seemed to make time standstill. Like the rest of the world didn't exist.

The opening credits rolled across the screen, familiar as they'd both seen the movie numerous times. It was a shared favorite, something they'd quote and laughed about to one another. Laughter lightened the air as the two main characters struggled to communicate. Waverly's eyes drifted from the screen to the profile before her. Long nose, pink lips pulled back in a soft smile, the faint shadow of a dimple making itself known. She'd seen so many emotions pass through those dark brown eyes; anger when a drunk took a swing at her, laughter when Wynonna said something stupid, tenderness whenever they were able to share a moment, just the two of them.

A wave of affection came over Waverly. It washed over her and like an undertow, pulled her closer to Nicole, her head finding a spot on the redhead's shoulder. She felt Nicole stiffen in surprise, her chin brushing the top of Waverly's head as she turned to look down at her, but Waverly didn't move away. Instead she stayed where she was, eyes glued to the screen as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

 _'Hopefully it will be soon,'_ Waverly hoped.

Her patience was rewarded when the arm she was resting against shifted and moved to wrap around her, pulling her closer. "Is this okay?" The words were spoken softly, as if in reverence to the significance of what was shifting between them.

"Perfect," Waverly said just as softly. She rewarded once more by Nicole pulling the comforter over them both and then taking her hand beneath it. Warm lips brushed against the top of her head and a part of Waverly wanted to tilt her head back, to finally take those lips with her own and see if they were as sweet as she thought them to be. But she stopped herself. Whether due to not quite having the courage to quite yet, or simply wanting to savor this moment, she wasn't sure. So instead she snuggled closer, content to listen to the strong heartbeat beneath her ear.

Neither moved or said anything else, besides the occasional comment elicited from the movie, or a soft mummer and hum of contentment due to what was happening between them.


	4. Chapter 4

Fingers carding gently through her hair and a soft glow pressing against her eyelids pulled Waverly, reluctantly, from a pleasant dream. She stretched her arms out in front of her until she felt the pleasant pull in her muscles before cuddling back into her pillow with a satisfied hum. Though when her fingers didn't curl around the fluffy pillow she'd been expecting, confusion scrunched up her features as her hand explored what she was laying on. Soft cotton covering something firm and smooth…The confusion turned into surprise when her pillow suddenly jerked and a laugh came from somewhere above her. Blinking her eyes open Waverly was stunned by what looked like the world turned on its axis. Turning over she was now looking up at the ceiling and the sleepy, smiling face of Nicole. Instantly she relaxed, but couldn't help the heat in her cheeks when she realized she'd fallen asleep on the other woman.

"Hey," She said softly.

"Hey yourself."

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you."

"I don't mind. I know the last few weeks have worn you out and you need your sleep." There was that dimpled smile again. Reaching up, Waverly brushed the back of her knuckles against the small cleft, feeling it deepen as her fingers drifted over the striking line of her jaw before cupping her cheek.

"Are you saying I look like crap?" She laughed. It was cut off when she felt the fingers that had been running through her hair moved to trace over her cheek and jaw.

"Never. I don't think that'd be possible, Miss Earp." The blush that cleared from earlier now came back and Waverly's eyes darted away though the corners of her lips pulled up in smile. Her eyes landed on the cat bed close to the bedroom door. Taking up most of the bed was the curled up form of Wonka and plopped right on top was Willy. She couldn't help but notice a similarity in her own position with Nicole. Her sleepy, traterious mind supplied an image of the two of them curled up in bed, Waverly tucked into Nicole's side, her face pressed against the column of her throat. Supplied not only with the numerous hugs they've shared, but also with the near kiss from earlier, Waverly knew the scent and feel of Nicole and it created a very visceral daydream. Her stomach trembled with the sudden urge for more.

"You okay, Wave?" Nicole asked, her voice pitching with worry as she noticed the deep red of her friend's face.

With a start Waverly snapped from her reverie and looked up at Nicole's face, before darting her eyes away again to. She contemplated running outside and jumping into a snowbank to cool off, but had a feeling that would raise too many questions. Besides pneumonia would kind of put a damper on her plan. If she had one. Which she didn't. Which only made her more nervous. She was a planner, she needed a plan, a thought out one. "Yeah just a little too warm I guess," She replied, kicking off the blanket and sitting up. The silence stretched between them and Waverly searched for something to say. Her eyes alighted on the clock on the wall and she blurted out, "Wow it's already two?"

"Yeah," Nicole said, sliding to the edge of the couch and turning off the TV. "We should probably head to bed soon."

The words automatically returned the images from earlier into Waverly's brain and she sucks in a deep breath, but was stopped by Nicole's next words. "I'll take the couch if you want the bed."

No that isn't what she wanted. She didn't care where she slept, so long as Nicole was there. "No," She said.

"Oh…well you want the couch then?" Nicole asked, confusion clear as she stood in front of Waverly, trying to figure out what was going on. Something had changed in her demeanor tonight, growing more noticeable as the night had progressed. She was growing worried, and hadn't wanted to press, but now she was wondering if she should.

Waverly looked up, "No I mean…yes I want the bed, but only if you sleep with me." Both of their eyes widened in surprise and Waverly verbally back tracked. "Not sleep with me…not like that-not what I wouldn't like to, but just…sleep next to you…in the same bed…oh my god," She groaned at her verbal diarrhea, dropping her head into her hands. The silence stretched between them again and Waverly began to rethink the whole 'running-and-jumping-into-a-snowbank' idea. Pnumonia seemed like a perfect way out of this.

The soft creak of the coffee table as Nicole sat down, pulled Waverly's attention up. "Breath Waverly. I get what you mean," Warm hands took Waverly's suddenly cold ones and equally warm lips ghosted over her forehead. There was no censure in Nicole's eyes, only affection and a glint of teasing. It helped settle the swooping in her stomach.

"You've caught onto Waverly babble a lot quicker than most people do."

"It's a little hard to catch onto at first, but I'm wading through it," Nicole said, feigning an air of noble suffering and earning a smack on her arm.

"Cute."

"I try." Waverly shook her head. Her knees spread slightly as Nicole moved from sitting position to kneel before her, bringing her closer. Long hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. Instantly Waverly dropped her forehead into the crook of Nicole's neck, breathing deep and humming as she felt fingers come up and comb through her hair. All she could focus on was the tactile and almost overwhelming sensation of having Nicole so close. The urge came over her to lift her head up just a fraction, to brush her nose and lips down the throat stretched before her. To kiss and nip until Nicole was as trembling and off-kilter as Waverly herself felt.

The image of this sent a swooping warmth between her thighs and she shifted, just about to make the dream a reality when she suddenly realized Nicole was talking.

Pulling back, she husked, "What?"

Apparently this amused Nicole to no end as she laughed then repeated herself. "I said…so you'd love to sleep with me, huh?"

The rush of blood in her ears became the slam of her heart against her ribs. Her face flushed and lips open and closed with no sound escaping except a small squeak.

"Whoa, Wave. Relax and breathe. I don't need to explain to Wynonna why you had a stroke while we hung out."

Waverly dragged a breath through her mouth so quickly she coughed. "When I said sleeping I meant like just sharing the same bed because you had a really big bed that's comfy and and…" She stopped when she realized she was babbling again.

It was a running joke, her babbling. Waverly-speak, as Wynonna started calling it. It was true, when she was excited or worked up about something everything would come out in a tumble of syllables and hand gestures. Almost as if she was afraid if she didn't get out what she needed to say people would lose interest. In what she was saying...in her...

But here was someone who did have a genuine interest in her. One that didn't revolve around just the physical. And as much as she may question why someone like Nicole would like someone like her, she didn't want to spoil it. 'Take a chance, Waverly.' Her uncle's voice echoed in her head again.

Taking a steadying breath she lifted her head to meet Nicole's gaze once more. Almost without thought their hands entwined. Waverly wanted to stay close, needing this tactile grounding to get out what she was going to say. Nicole looked curious and confused, but stayed quiet, something Waverly was grateful for. "I would like to sleep with you tonight Nicole." She watched dark brown eyes widen in surprise. "Just sleep. Be-because you make me feel safe and comfortable and cared for and…I need that right now. With everything going on," She stopped and licked her dry lips, willing herself to keep going. She wasn't used to speaking the truth like this, but she had to. "Can we do that? Just sleep and tomorrow…tomorrow see what happens?" The words lapsed into silence, uncertainty filling Waverly's belly until she felt sick. She wasn't afraid of rejection, not really. But all her books and correspondence courses and past 'experience' didn't prepare her for this. Didn't prepare her for the uncertainty of what would come, no matter the answer Nicole would give. 'What ifs' and 'when woulds' filled her mind.

What if they didn't work out? Purgatory was a small town; neither could really avoid the other. She'd learned that from Champ. When would Nicole finally say enough was enough? Waverly hadn't been good enough in the past, she'd learened that with her father's indifference, her sisters leaving, Champ's constant infidelity.

When would,

Her quickly spiraling thoughts were stopped when she was suddenly pulled up and into strong arm. Automatically Waverly's own arms came to wrap around Nicole's shoulders.

"However long you need. I know you've been through a lot and you've been…amazing with how you've been handling everything. But you don't have to be strong with me. I'll hold you as long as you need me to." Each word had helped to sooth the gaping wound that was her confidence. It wasn't healed, no that would take time. But this felt like a step in the right direction. Her eyes pricked with tears at the offer, but it was smile that was playing over her mouth as she looked into Nicole's eyes. Within the dark umber gaze, so full of affection and promise, and circle of strong arms her insecurities began to shrivel up.

Tentatively she leaned forward, brushing her lips against Nicole's in a kiss so light neither woman was sure contact was made. Air hung between lips and tongue and touch until Waverly felt dizzy with it. Dragging in a deep breath into her lungs she pressed forward again, pressing harder to convey what she may not be able to say quite yet. Her heart beat hard within her chest, kissing her ribs as deeply as she kissed the woman before her. Fingers carded through the thick red hair and tangled in the small hairs at the nape of the long, straining neck. Fingers curled into hips. Teeth nipped at lips. Limbs trembled, but pressed this close Waverly didn't know who was trembling nor who moaned first. Only that it was captured between them, shared and tasted and cherished.

"Waverly," Nicole breathed when they separated once more. It sent a thrill down her back to know she'd caused that sound.

"Oh my god," Waverly breathed, dropping her face into the crook of Nicole's neck.

"I think that's my line," Nicole laughed, pulling back so she could cup Waverly's cheek.

"You're trembling."

"I have a beautiful woman in my arms that just kissed me silly," Nicole said with a short laugh. "Yeah, leaves a girl a little weak kneed." Waverly's kiss swollen lips softened into a bashful smile and her eyes darted away, but they were drawn back to Nicole with a warm hand cupped her cheek. "You're adorable do you know that?"

"I have my moments."

"Yes you have many of them." The two shared another soft laugh and kiss, this one conveying a joy that they could. Waverly dropped her head into Nicole's neck once more, a place she was coming to love to be, before yawning widely. "Come on sleepy head. You don't hog the covers do you?"

"Nope," Waverly replied as they set about shutting off the lights and making their way into the bedroom. "Why are you?"

"Yep," Nicole said, lips popping at the end playfully.

Waverly laughed and wrapped her arms around Nicole's waist, "Then I guess I'll just have to snuggle close to keep warm." She received a broad grin in reply before they climbed into bed. Like magnets drawn together, arms wrapped around waists and legs tangled together. They were barely able to make out one another in the soft light coming from the window. Waverly smiled and closed her eyes, feeling the same peaceful lassitude from earlier return.

"Sweet dreams, baby." The whispered words followed Waverly down into dreamland.


	5. Chapter 5

Consciousness seeped into Waverly's body, reluctantly pulling her from a so lovely dream. The images were fleeting, only the feeling of warmth and love lingered, lulling her back into sleep, but an insistent noise kept her from following it. Her eyes fluttered open and her face scrunched up in confusion when all she saw at first was black fuzz. Lifting her head up showed Willy curled up on the pillow besides her head.

The insistent noise continued, but Waverly was barely able to pinpoint it coming from the living room before it stopped. With a relieved sigh, she relaxed back into the bed, noticing for the first time she and Nicole had shifted sometime in the night. She was resting on her stomach now, with Nicole draped along her back. It reminded Waverly of the thick, heavy comforter Gus would wrap her in when she was young and having a panic attack. Having Nicole wrapped around her like this made all her worries seem miles away.

It was strange to imagine that less then twelve hours ago so much had been pressing down on her shoulders, that so much had changed with a single, impulsive move. Well…impulsive for her. She was a planner after all, had been that way her entire life. It had been a result of the tumultuous childhood she'd had, needing to control what she could in life. Plans made her comfortable because she knew what was coming, what was needed, and what she had to do. The thought of doing anything off-the-cuff usually sent a cold sweat down her neck. Checklists and calendars were her tools of choice and could knock them out like a champ. Then Nicole Haught had wandered in and certainty went out the window.

And she loved every minute of it.

The brush of a thumb across the back of her hand brought Waverly from her thoughts. She turned her head to see a soft, sleepy smile and bleary eyes so very close to her own. "Morning," She said, a soft whisper beneath the quiet of the morning.

"Morning."

They came together, lips pressed together, sweet and soft.

"How'd you sleep?" Nicole asked against her lips, pulling away slightly to brush a lock of hair that fell across Waverly's forehead.

Waverly started to turn over, Nicole moving to accommodate her so they were now face to face, arms quickly finding place around hips and shoulders. "Horribly. You snore and hogged all the covers."

"I snore? Bull. I thought they had moved the trains overnight."

Waverly's face dropped in shock. "Brat!" She yelped, fingers flying out to dig into ribs and flanks. Almost immediately Waverly squeaked when fingers retaliated almost immediately, digging into her sides and ribs and she wiggled to try and doge them. Laughter filled the air, punctuated by an annoyed Willy who jumped off the bed to keep from being squished. Deciding to change tactics, she paused and surged up, capturing Nicole's lips with her own. The long form above her froze then melted into her. Her fingers threaded through the dark red curls, scratching the woman's scalp and earning a rumble of pleasure. Waverly felt a heat start low in her belly at the sound. A part of her wanted to keep going, to press against Nicole until nothing separated them, until the heat that simmered in her stomach flowed out, flushing and sensitizing skin and pooling heavy between her legs.

But she held back. As much as her body trembled with desire there was a fissure of fear. She needed time, time to adjust to this new facet. She was a planner, she liked orderly and predictable. Nicole Haught had blown orderly out of the equation that first morning and it had left Waverly feeling excited and unsure. She wanted to see where this would go, how far it would go, but the realist/pessimistic side of her mind supplied the area between here and then with things that could go wrong. Her family flashed first and foremost in her mind.

On a whim she pivoted her hips and switched their positions, laughing at the surprised look on Nicole's face.

"Gotcha."

Long arms reached around Waverly's waist, pulling their bodies close once more. "That you do. Now what are you going to do with me?"

While she may not have been ready to go any farther than this, that didn't stop the little primal part of her mind from eliciting very interesting images from the statement. Heat suffused her body and blood ran to parts further south. She sat back on her haunches, taking a deep breath to calm herself. The playfulness immediately dropped from Nicole's face and she sat up.

"You okay Wave?"

"Yeah just…you are a little dangerous Nicole Haught," Waverly joked, touched by the concern she saw on her girlfriend's face. Girlfriend…it was different, but she found she liked the feeling. She wrapped her arms around Nicole's shoulders and snuggled into her, sighing happily when arms wrapped around her back and warm lips kissed her chin and jaw.

"Umm, I'm sorry?" Nicole said, earning a laugh from Waverly.

She pulled back to look at the adorably confused expression on Nicole's face. "No you're not." This earned a unrepentant smirk that Waverly kissed away, melting like a second skin into the long, lean form below her.

"You're right, I'm not," Nicole replied with a shrug as she wrapped her arms around Waverly's waist. She tilted her head to look at the clock and let out a small groan when she saw the time. "Why are we up so early?"

"I heard something." Almost immediately any sleep or softness disappeared from Nicole's face and her posture now screamed cop. Waverly felt the change and shook her head. "No not like anyone was in here. Like a ringing. I think it was my phone."

Instantly she felt Nicole relax and ease back into the bed. "Who would be calling this early?"

"I don't know. Wynonna won't be awake for like another five hours. Maybe Shorty or Gus?"

"I hope you don't have to go in today," Nicole replied, wiggling back down into the bed to get comfortable again. Waverly smiled down at her, thinking the same. She wanted to stay in this apartment for as long as possible, cuddled up with Nicole, Willy and Wonka, and letting herself finally imagine the what ifs that she usually didn't allow herself to.

"Just let me go check my phone to see if it was."

"Right now?"

Waverly smirked when Nicole didn't immediately let her go. "Yes right now. Besides I think we have two bodies getting restless." Both looked to the end of the bed to see two pairs of eyes staring intently back at them.

"Wonka! Stop teaching Willy your bad habits. Go, shoo," Nicole flapped her hand at the two. Willy jumped in surprise, disappearing back over the edge of the bed, but Wonka only gave an uninterested mewl before disappearing as well.

"We may as well get up before they come back and start gnawing on us," Waverly said, as she started to pull away. Certain biological needs were calling and she wanted to go check her phone to see if it had been Gus or Shorty. She just wanted to know as soon as possible if she was going to have to go in, or if she'd get to spend more time with Nicole.

After a few more minute, during which Waverly enticed Nicole out of bed with the promise of food. The deep growl of her stomach kinda cinched the deal. "Fine," Nicole finally grumbled, getting up and shuffling over to her closet.

As she was rummaging Waverly got up and moved towards the main room, two furry shadows hot on her heels. "I'll go get breakfast started. You can shower first."

"You sure?" Nicole asked, her head popping around the closet door. A rakish smile crossed her face, "You could always join me?"

Waverly rolled her eyes. "Go on troublemaker," She said, swatting at the laughing redhead who picked up her clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. It wasn't long before the sound of the water running was heard. Waverly stared at the door, her logical side reminding her that she wasn't ready for too much. To take it slow. Unfortunately, her imagination wasn't listening, instead supplying images of long limbs, pale in the bathroom light and glistening with steam.

 _'Stop stop stop,'_ Waverly shook her head and resolutely walked into the main room, hoping to get away from temptation. "If nothing else I could just hop outside," She grumbled to herself as she walked over to where her jacket and phone rested. Seeing how low the battery was when she powered it on she grabbed her charger as well and moved over to the couch. After plugging it in she powered it on again and saw that she had a few texts and a voicemail from Gus.

"Hey Wave. It's stopped snowing, but the roads are bad so we're closed for the day. You have fun with…whatever it is you're doing. Love you." Waverly pulled the phone away, trying to puzzle the strange way Gus had said that. With a shrug she brushed it off, instead focusing on the fact that her wish had been granted, a day to herself and Nicole.

"Meow!"

And two hungry furballs.

"Okay you two, let's go," Waverly laughed, moving into the kitchen.

Not long after the sweet smell of French toast was filling the air, mixing with the popping of bacon grease and two hungry kittens head first in their food bowls. Waverly watched them for a moment, amused that they both could pack away so much. Willy was almost doing a handstand, so intent on eating as he was.

Long arms wrapped around her waist, momentarily startling the young woman before Nicole's voice reached her ear. "The shower's free if you'd like to hop in. Sorry," Nicole chuckled when she felt Waverly jump. "You can borrow some of my clothes." She bussed a kiss against her cheek before peering over her shoulder at what was cooking. "I have a beautiful woman making French toast to me. My weakness."

Waverly laughed, leaning back into the long form behind her. "The food or the girl?"

"Both." Nicole chirped, dropping another kiss on her cheek before moving around to the coffee maker and flipping it on. "Any word from Gus or Shorty?"

"Yeah it was Gus. She said they're staying closed because the roads are still pretty bad," Waverly replied, flipping the last piece of toast from the skillet onto a plate. She turned to go to the fridge, but was stopped by the look on Nicole's face. There was a softness there, one she really only ever saw when the officer was looking at her. There was also a contentment and happiness that pulled softly at Waverly's own heart. "What?" She asked.

Nicole shook her head, that small smile never leaving her face. "Just happy is all." Pushing off from the counter she was leaning again Nicole leaned down and pressed a kiss to Waverly's lips that was so soft and sweet that Waverly could do nothing but lean into it, prolonging the touch and savoring the emotions it stirred and cemented within her heart. As silly as it may have been, hearing that Nicole was just as happy in this moment, connected and content in this quiet, little moment, made Waverly felt almost giddy.

"Me too," She whispered.


End file.
